


Hope

by thatgirl_kei



Series: Shadowverse [2]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff and Angst, M/M, Post 3x10, Sweet Alec Lightwood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-18
Updated: 2019-02-18
Packaged: 2019-10-30 18:44:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17834075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatgirl_kei/pseuds/thatgirl_kei
Summary: Magnus could do this. Living as a mundane? No problem. Right?





	Hope

**Author's Note:**

> hello all! this is my first malec story! let me know what you think!

“Magnus?”

Alec entered a silent bedroom, which wasn’t unheard of at this time of night. It had been a long afternoon of Sharks and Minnows with Madzie, followed by dinner and a few movies. Magnus could be sleeping. 

Alec turned on the lamp on his nightstand, dimly lighting the room. The king-sized bed was empty. Concerned, Alec made his way to the master bathroom. He couldn’t hear the shower but knocked anyway. When Alec got no response, he opened the door to an empty room. He was beginning to worry. Magnus was nowhere to be found.

Alec exited their room and continued his search, fear building after each empty room. All rooms were accounted for, except for one. The one room that had been actively avoided for weeks. The potions room. Alec cracked the door open slightly and sighed in relief. There before him was Magnus, staring into the cauldron with a glass of brown liquor in hand.

“Magnus?” The man in question looked up, and Alec’s breath caught in his chest. Magnus had been crying. Alec strode across the room and engulfed Magnus into a tight embrace. Magnus let out strangled yelp and sobbed.

After what felt like hours, Magnus stepped out of Alec’s arms. “I’m sorry.” He walked over to the shelf of discarded potion ingredients and sighed as he began to clean. Alec turned, confusion clear on his face. 

“For what? Magnus, you have nothing to be sorry for.” 

Magnus let out a bitter chuckle and gestured around the room. “I’m sorry you had to see me like this.”

Alec glanced around the room, noting the broken glass and various potions scattered and smashed on the floor. With a shake of his head, Alec momentarily disappeared, and returned with broom in hand. “Is there anything I should pick up?” 

Magnus scoffed and glared at the offending ingredients with disdain. “None of it is good anymore, not that it matters.” Magnus sat in silence, sipping his drink while Alec swept. 

“All done.” 

The announcement snapped Magnus to attention, eyes landing on the tall man in front of him. 

“Come with me?” Magnus nodded and grabbed Alec’s empty hand. 

“Sit here.” Alec had led them to the couch and removed the glass of liquor he had been nursing. Moments later, Alec returned with a steaming mug of hot chocolate and placed it into Magnus’ empty hands. Magnus raised a skeptic brow and took a tentative sip. 

“Good?” Alec smirked at Magnus as he sat beside him. He nodded and took a larger gulp. “Would you like to tell me what happened?”

“I thought I was okay.” Magnus' voice broke, and Alec’s heart shattered with it. Magnus released a shaky breath before continuing. “I thought I was okay. I could do plenty of things the mundane way- cook, clean, shop. I have no problem with that.”

Alec stared at his boyfriend sadly and reached for his hand. “Then what is the problem?” 

“The problem is now I don’t have a choice!” Magnus choked back a sob, and a tear rolled down his face. “I can’t just decide I want a croissant from Paris and have it with a snap of my fingers. I can’t change my hair every five seconds. I can’t make it rain cats from the ceiling. I can’t do anything!” 

Fresh tears fell from Magnus’ eyes, and Alec pulled his boyfriend into his lap. “What brought this on?” Alec whispered softly into Magnus’ hair. 

“Dinner,” he mumbled back, and Alec winced, knowing exactly what he was referring to.

_“Magnus, may I have some juice please?” Magnus nodded and started to get up. “Of course, Sweet Pea, apple okay?” Madzie nodded._

_“Magnus?” Madzie called to him quietly._

_“Yes, Sweet Pea?”_

_“Why don’t you just do it by magic?”_

_Magnus froze mid pour. “Ah, well” He stuttered, and looked helplessly at Alec for help._

_“Did Cat tell you what happened to him?” Alec stepped in, and gently took the juice from his boyfriend. Madzie shook her head no with a curious look. “Well,” Alec placed the cup of juice down in front of the little girl before returning to his seat at the dining table. “Magnus saved Jace and I, but now he’s having trouble with his magic.” Madzie's eyes widened in worry._

_“Are you okay?” She asked, and Magnus replied with a strained smile._

_“Yes.”_

_Madzie looked at Alec for confirmation, and he shrugged._

_“He’s a super hero who saved the day." The little girl declared, before stuffing her mouth with a forkful of spaghetti. Alec chuckled, and gave Magnus’ hand a comforting squeeze._

_“Exactly.”_

“Oh Magnus. I’m sure Madzie didn’t mean any harm by that.” 

Magnus waved him off and shrugged. “Oh no, of course not! Sweet Pea is wonderful. And while she is highly intelligent for her age, she is still a little girl. She just didn’t understand.” Alec nodded along thoughtfully. “It’s not like I can blame her. What’s a warlock without their magic?” 

“Really, Magnus?” Alec groaned as watched his boyfriend put on an airy façade of nonchalance. 

“What? It’s true.” Magnus stood and wiped the remnants of his tears with the back of his hand and shot a fragile smile to Alec. “Let’s go to bed?” Alec returned the smile with ease and followed his lover to bed.

Magnus awoke the next morning alone. After a bit of investigation, he found a note from Alec taped onto the headboard. 

_Good morning, Beautiful._  
_I went out to do a few errands this morning with Madzie. If you wake up before I get back, there’s a fresh pot of coffee in the pot, and some freshly made fruit salad in the fridge. Help yourself, we will be back soon._  
_Love you, Alec_

Magnus smiled fondly, and with a strut, made his way to the kitchen. Ten minutes later, he was nursing his second cup of coffee when he heard the front door open.

“Hi Magnus!” Izzy walked into the loft, one hand holding a box, and the other in Madzie's. 

“Isabelle, I wasn’t expecting you this morning.” Magnus placed his mug down, and pulled the young woman into a quick hug as she pecked his cheek. “What’s in the box?” he inquired with a lick of his lips. 

“Croissants,” she replied, placing two on a plate before settling Madzie at the counter. 

“Really?” 

Alec hummed in confirmation and Magnus' eyes lit up as he reached in for a warm croissant. “I got them from the little bakery on the corner. You know, the ones you said were second best to Paris?” 

Magnus nodded distractedly, attention focused on the bags on the counter. “What’s this?” He opened the first bag, which held a rainbow variety of hair dye. Magnus shot a look at Izzy, who pointedly looked at her brother before biting into her croissant. 

Alec blushed as Magnus gazed at him. “I know it’s not exactly what you’re used to, but we can dye your hair any color you’d like.” Alec rubbed the back of his neck and shrugged at Magnus’ intensifying gaze. 

“Yeah, and I can show you how to do your makeup if you’d like,” Izzy chimed in, and Magnus smiled at her gratefully, before moving toward his boyfriend.

“So then, what’s this?” Magnus held up the second bag filled with cat stuff in between them and pointed to the pet carrier by Alec’s feet curiously.

“Why don’t you look?” Alec challenged him with a hint of amusement.

Curiosity took over, and Magnus dropped the bag before he opened the carrier. Out walked a tiny kitten with bright blue eyes. “Precious baby,” Magnus breathed out and scooped up the cat. “Why?”

“Magnus, I might not be able to get you your magic back. I may not be able to go to Paris, but I can still get you your favorite croissants. I may not be able to dye your hair with a snap or make it rain cats either, but I can, and will, be here for you. I can help you adjust, help you through all of the highs and the lows. I love you, Magnus, and I’m not going anywhere.”

Magnus stared at him in awe, faintly hearing the coos and giggles in the background. He bent down and placed the new kitten onto the floor, before launching himself onto Alec and smothering his face in kisses. 

Startled, Alec grabbed Magnus by his waist and held him tight as they fell backwards.

“Thank you, Alexander.” Magnus pulled away with a final kiss. 

“Anything, any time,” Alec said easily with a smile. 

Magnus pulled himself into a sitting position and picking up his new kitten, placing her in his lap. 

Madzie wandered over and plopped down next to them. “So, what are you going to name her?” 

Magnus looked pensive for a moment, before sharing a radiant smile. 

“Her name is Nadia. It means hope.”

**Author's Note:**

> i hope you enjoyed! this is also posted on my tumblr, thatgirlkei.


End file.
